


When I See You Again

by MomoMoon115



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Crying, Dream!Len, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: Barry turns up at Cisco's house sad and exhausted after asking Iris for some space. He ends up dreaming about the person he'd last expected.





	

Barry had turned up at Cisco’s door with a wavering smile. He should have asked him ahead of time, but he’d really just cared about having space from Iris. Cisco took one look at his miserable expression and had let him in, and hung up the phone. Barry had noticed that Cisco had mentioned Hartley’s name, but didn’t bring it up. 

“Dude! What happened?” 

“Nothing, man. I just…would you mind if I crash here? Just for tonight.” Barry asked exhaustion filling his voice. 

“Yeah, sure, man, no problem.” Cisco answered not wanting to pry. He pat Barry’s shoulder and let him in. “Do you want anything? Something to eat? Drink?” 

“No. Thank you, though. I just need some rest.” Barry replied. “You don't have to stay with me.”

“Okay, you know how to pull the bed out the couch, so I’ll just leave you to it then?” Cisco asked? 

Barry nodded once as he set his backpack down on the ground. He took off his shoes and pulled off his pants and shirt.

Cisco watched him to make sure he was okay and returned to his room. he’d left the door open just in case.

Barry pulled the bed out the couch and took the blanket that Cisco always kept draped over it. He laid down in silence and closed his eyes in an attempt sleep. Barry didn’t know when he’d fallen asleep, but when he’d woken up he nearly jumped. 

He wasn’t in Cisco’s apartment. He was not in his bed at Joe’s house. He looked around and found everything the same. He was about to get out the bed, but the door creaked open. 

“You’re not looking very good there, Barry.” 

Barry’s eyes widened. He’d recognize that drawl anywhere. Not to mention, he’d just heard it a few hours ago courtesy of the speed force. 

Snart walked in with two mugs. He was shirtless and barefoot. He also wore long, navy pajama bottoms. Barry felt like he was experiencing some sort of deja vu. Snart offered a mug which Barry took gratefully. 

“How- how are you here? You’re supposed to be dead.” Barry breathed. 

“Yeah, that was unexpected.” Snart shrugged. 

“It was my fault wasn’t it?” 

Snart chuckled. “You really need to stop blaming yourself for everything, Kid.” 

“You said you’d stop with that.” Barry nearly pouted.

“Well stop acting like you're some naive teenager. Me dying was not your fault.”

“But the speed force said-” 

“Don’t you listen to them. Don’t you ever listen to them.” Snart said seriously.

“How could I not?! The speed force makes up my very being.” 

“The speed force has an agenda, Barry.” 

Barry shook his head. “No. You’re not understanding what I’m-” 

“I very much understand the purpose of the speed force, Barry. You learn a lot when you’re pretty much fused with Oculus power and stuck in a destroyed Vanishing Point.” Snart replied as he sipped from his mug. “By the way, still no marshmallows.” 

Barry stared at Snart. “D-does that mean you’re alive?!” 

Barry hurried to get out of the bed. “We should to tell the Legends. They should know that you-”

Snart shushed him. “I’m not sure if I’m dead or even if I’m alive. I feel like I’m just here.” 

Barry sank into his bed, all hope gone. He felt tears in his eyes. His hand clenched. “You can tell me it wasn’t, but I know it was my fault. If I hadn’t said anything to you-” 

“It’s true that your words may have influenced me to join the Legends, and it pushed a lot of my actions, but I did it for Lisa, for Mick. I did it for you.” 

Barry could feel tears sticking to his eyelashes as he blinked them back. His throat felt dry. “But you sai-” 

“I know what I said. I know you’ve moved on. You’re doing bigger and better things, but I needed you to know that. Especially after the day you’ve had.” Snart looked Barry up and down. A small smile grazed his face. 

Barry looked into Snart’s eyes and almost choked up. “I miss you, Len.” he whispered. 

“I miss you too, Barry.” Len reached for Barry’s hand. 

He stroked it as Barry used the other to wipe his unshed tears.

“I know you’ve had to deal with a lot, Barry, but you’re strong. You will defeat Savitar.” 

Barry shook his head. “I don’t care about Savitar right now.” 

Barry leaned up and pressed his lips to Len’s. Len’s eyes glittered mischievously as he kissed back. Len felt how tightly Barry was holding on to him and felt bad. He pulled away, but Barry managed to sneak in another kiss.

“Save Iris, Barry.”

“I’ll find you, too.” 

Len shook his head. “You’ve chosen Iris, Barry.” 

“But I love you, too!” Barry grabbed for Len.

Len caught him and tried to calm him down.“I love you, Barry, I do. But, you should be happy with someone who’s living.” 

“But you just said you didn’t know if you were alive or dead. I can find you!” 

“Don’t, Barry. You’ve been without me for nearly a year.” 

“But that’s because I thought you were with the Legends and alive! I only found out you were dead a few months ago!” Barry retorted. 

Len sighed and pulled Barry to his chest. “Kid, forget about me. Be happy with Iris. You’re destined for more than just pining over me and my death.” 

Barry sighed, but nodded. 

Len cupped his face and kissed him once more. 

“Do me a favor?” Len asked when he’d pulled away. “Take care of Mick and Lisa for me.” 

Barry nodded. 

“Lisa’s fine, but Mick’s not doing so hot.” Len smirked. “You should set him up with that Kryptonian friend. Supergirl was it? He seemed to really like her.” 

“What?! Are you crazy?” Barry asked. 

“Just check up on him for me, okay?” 

Barry nodded. 

“Now go back to sleep. I’ll take these back to the kitchen.” Len said holding up the mugs. 

Barry titled his head when had Len gotten his mug. When had Barry put it down? When had Len? Barry yawned and nodded. He fell back onto the bed. He felt a warmth filling him as he fell asleep once more. 

Barry’s eyes snapped open. He squinted as sunlight filled his face. He sat up and felt a tear run down his face. He wiped it away. 

“Len.” Barry whispered as he got up to get his wallet. He opened it to find the only picture he’d had of them together. 

Barry smiled, eyes wet.  


End file.
